Special One
by Minorin007
Summary: Those early mornings in which Ace realized he was no longer alone. Ace X OC


Yahooo~ This is and AceXOC pairing but the OC wasnt really formed in my head when i wrote this sooooo... shes nameless... sorry... also she doesnt say anything and she has a loose character... welll... leave a review for the name plz bc i have already stayd up late enough writing this i dont need added stress of tryng to find the perfect name. But if you dont feel like doing that plz leave a review about anything else~ im always looking to get better.

* * *

Ace lazily walked around the deck of the Moby Dick, waiting for the sun the rise and his watch shift to finally be over. He could see the sky slowly turning from the pitch black of the night into a beautiful orange-pink color, the moon that had shone so brightly just a few hours ago was sinking into the horizon and seemed to have lost it's luster. As he turned the corner to the front of the ship he saw a lone figure sitting cross legged on the figure head staring at the sky. He easily recognized the long, shining hair that pooled on the figure head and the, of course, the trademark katana. Smiling to himself he sauntered over to the figure head and with practiced grace, easily leaping on top of the white whale and stopped next to the girl.

"Ya know, when you sit like that I can see everything," Ace coughed awkwardly, sitting down next to her.

She looked up and immediately fixed her position, straightening out out her legs and adjusting her skirt. Glancing at Ace's smirk out of the corner of her eye, her bottom lip protruded and her brow furrowed to make, an impossibly adorable expression in Ace's opinion, a pout. A light petal pink blush dusted her cheeks and in a rare moment she made a light whine at the back of her throat, not actual words but a cute sound that clearly said, "You should have told me earlier! Meanie..."

Ace brushed of her pout with a teasing laugh and said, "Don't worry, I didn't actually look."

The pout quickly left her face and was replaced by relieved smile.

"Or... did I...?"

_ frowned and lightly punched Ace on the shoulder for being so mean to her. Looking him in the eyes, she looked down and sent him an embarrassed glance upwards into his playful expression. The moment they made eye contact the second time, Ace turned bright red and looked away.

'Dammit,' he thought, 'why does she have to be so cute? Ugh what is wrong with me, did I really just think that?' Calming himself before turning around, he asked her, "What's wrong? It's unlike you to be up so early."

She looked down and played with the hem of her skirt, shrugging in response to his question.

Ace frowned at that. She didn't usually withhold feelings with him and told, well not told per say but exposed, everything to him. He certainly didn't like the feeling that some how she no longer trusted him or maybe she had chosen somebody else to be her confidant. It would explain Marco's and Oyaji's obnoxious behaviour earlier, but _ had just met them and was far too cautious to reveal herself to them. Perhaps the small voice at the back of his head sneered, she hates you? The thought made him sick to his stomach, he had, after all, revealed his biggest secret to her. Something that people he would do anything for were shocked about. ( Ace would probably do anything for _ though). His train of thought was interrupted by a soft feeling on his hand. Looking down he saw her delicate fingers gripping on to his with the slightest tremble. Her face was filled with uncertainty and her large cerulean eyes were shining with unfallen tears.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" He frantically asked, giving her hand a soft squeeze and moved his other hand to wipe away her tears.

She stared at him with the same expression for a moment and took a shuddering breath.

"Ace... I... I like you..."

It was barely above a whisper but it was said. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for what seemed like eternity. She almost thought he didn't hear her but then scratched that thought when she remembered his acute senses, even surpassing hers on some levels. The tears that were in her eyes rolled off of her cheeks and dripped onto their linked hands. Her heart hammered in her chest and she had difficulty breathing. She waited with bated breath for about ten seconds when suddenly she was pulled into his embrace. She opened her eyes in shock as she felt her slim body fall onto his bare torso with a soft thump. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, making her painfully aware of warm breaths that he blew against her. He circled his strong arms around her small waist and laughed. Laughed. She felt it vibrating from inside his chest but could do nothing to improve or worsen the situation.

"You're such an idiot, _. All this time, I was waiting to hear those words."

_ pulled back in shock. She looked at him hopefully and he pulled her back close so that their foreheads were touching. They stared at each other for one second before he spoke again.

"I would risk anything for you. To me, _, everything about you is so beautiful that it hurts. You're so strong and cute at the same time that it would have been almost impossible for me not to fall for you."

And with that he gently pressed his lips against hers. Carefully, he began to move his mouth against hers and finally, finally gave her the kiss that he had wanted to give her for days. And, man, did it feel good. It felt so good, so right, that Ace wasn't sure if he could control, or even just hold back, himself. Flicking his tongue against her bottom lip, he felt some sort of manly pride when hearing hearing her soft gasp, he encouraged her to open her mouth. The second she did, he couldn't help himself, he ravaged her. His tongue found hers and rubbed sensually against it, his teeth grazed her lips and he kissed her with bruising force. She gave a low moan and he responded with a satisfied rumble from deep inside his chest.

They broke away from each other with heavy breaths. Ace was downright panting, his face was red and his eyes were swirling with a mix of lust and satisfaction. _ leaned back and Ace could clearly see the effects of their kiss was not lost on her. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips were red and swollen, she was flushed with a pretty pink and her hair was a mess. Despite all of that, Ace never thought she was more beautiful. Never in a million years would Ace think that someone could have mutual feelings and he wouldn't let go of this feeling easily. He had been alone most of his life and never knew the feeling of being loved, ' but now,' he thought to himself contentedly, 'I know I won't be alone any more.'


End file.
